Kingdom Hearts: Light Doesn't Belong
by RavenAshford
Summary: *AU fanfic* Rixika was caught up in things that she didn't ask for, all the while dealing with the downward spiral of learning about her past, her somebody and being hunted; By Sora and his gang for being suspected of joining Organization XIII and Organization XIII for suspecting her of being in league with Sora. Nonetheless, most everyone is in for a big surprise.
1. Prologue

_**(*WARNING: This is canon on some levels but it is very much an AU, instead of Roxas and everything, this happened. Even so, I'm not sure yet, this is still experimental, enjoy;)*)**_

* * *

[Prologue]

I stood on the shore of the island, watching the sky in a sunset and hoping that at any moment Sora would come back. Especially with Riku.

_Although that'll be the day..._

I thought while sighing and made a line in the sand with my foot from boredom.

All of a sudden, a black portal opened up to my left, somewhat down the beach from me.

I barely caught a glimpse at it, because it was around the corner of the shack.

In my fear, I backed away from it when I should've ran. Then again, being the stupid idiot I am, I creeped closer to it with the logic that it might be Riku and/or Sora coming back.

Weird dark creatures flew out from it and paused for about a moment when they saw me and flew at me.

I backed away and turned around and ran, tripping over a seashell but I caught myself before I could land and thus had my soul on the line.

That slowed me down greatly, causing one of them to latch onto my foot and bringing more weight onto myself.

They all copied the one's idea until one last one slowly floated up to me, floating around my head in curiosity.

I thought they were being friendly and went to inspect it, moving my face towards it when it threw itself at my chest and I yelled out in pain.

A tear ran down my cheek as a bloodcurdling scream cut through the otherwise blissful Destiny Islands air.

Before I eventually passed out from... well, either pain or the fear of the dark and unknown, but, some voice in my head started on something.

_~Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the story of our life~_


	2. Chapter 1

[\The Present/]

I stare at the heart shaped moon, wanting someday to have my own.

A heart.

Here outside of The Castle That Never Was, I hummed with my favourite song all the while glancing slowly and sadly to the ground.

I kicked a rock on the crater-like ground and held my arm, walking slowly across the landscape.

"Out here, nothings clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no comin' back  
When you're still carrying the past"

I sang under my breath while looking up for no reason, to see one of the Organization's members on the balcony facing my way.

I attempted to wave, barely, at the member.

I _think _he might have nodded but from this distance, what would I know?

I am Rixika, the unlucky number XIII.

My keyblade is Disaster's End.

Which I hate that Roxas kid taking the credit for my ownership of the keyblade...

Everyone praises him for having the unique and rare weapon, I was here before him yet he gets the credit.

It stands to be expected though, I'm not very popular in the Organization.

I stood, walking towards nothing in particular until a portal materialized.

The dark blue ground seemed like the moon's exterior, with the exception of the castle's intimidating presence.

I strolled into it, standing right in front of it before turning back at the man in the window.

He had left, to my dismay, and I continued into the portal.

If I recall, the members had called it The Lanes Between.

I don't remember what happened next nor afterwards, although I will admit the way events played out was mighty suspicious...


	3. Chapter 2

[Stuck In A World]

I opened my eyes, winching from pain that I couldn't recall receiving.

My back felt wet, and I sat up. I had been floating face up on the shore, that I came to the conclusion that I had been knocked out.

No one from the Organization XIII would notice I was gone anyway, I rarely get checked up on.

I walked onto the island, checking the huts for any signs.

No one was here. I got a strange familiar feel, like I was back at home with family. Or friends.

The portal opened again, as I hid around the corner of a hut watching intently.

Three of the Organization members walked onto the beach, the first being Axel, followed by Xigbar and lastly Marluxia.

Xigbar turned to Axel and sighed, looking around.

"I told you she's not here." Axel glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't far out of our way so quit whining. Besides, it'd make sense if she was..." He scoffed and left because he was proven wrong.

Xigbar chuckled and followed him, with Marluxia checking his hair, following them shortly after.

I moved right after he left when the portal was quickly closing.

I made a dive for it, because I didn't have the ability to summon portals myself and I wasn't going to stay here.

I made it, and was once again knocked out by the pressure of the travelling.

I still don't know if it was the pressure of the Lanes or that I wasn't used to its journey...


	4. Chapter 3

[Wake Up, I Know You Can Hear Me]

Turning my head from side to side in a no-like way, I woke up, opening one eye followed by the other barely to make out a brown haired figure over me.

"Hey. Wake up, I know you can hear me." The man said, giving me a green light to open my eyes.

He had a hand held out, and I took it, helping myself stand up.

I looked around to find myself lying in the middle of a brick made road.

The town seemed to have a nice vibe. I jumped, startled at the sound of his voice.

Within two seconds, I had forgotten there was a person standing in front of me, I'm so freakin' talented.

"Were you separated from your friends?" He asked, having a gunblade hanging from his waist.

I had to think of my answer before I answered in monotone. "...What friends?"

He raised an eyebrow confused at my way of handling a conversation.

I couldn't help it, I wasn't one to associate much with others so I'm quite new with this.

"Your brown haired friend with the keyblade and his weird friends."

I didn't recognize anyone like that in my memory banks, but I'm bad with names... and faces.

I shook my head at the ground, trying not to look at the man in the eyes.

I am a very awkward person. "Is something wrong?" He asked, trying to look at my face.

I looked off to the side muttering, "No..."

He chuckled, causing me to look up at him. "Yes!," He yelled victoriously and continued, getting in my face.

I backed my face away to avoid any more awkwardness, considering I wouldn't appreciate going one-on-one with a stranger.

"But I don't like liars." I looked away, my face turning the lightest shade of pink possible.

"I'm not used to talking to people..." I said, trying to mutter but it came out in a normal volume.

"And why is that?" he asked.

I had just realized I didn't know his name.

"Before I answer that, who are you?" I asked him, the smirk tugging at his lips indicating he had a smart remark on tap.

"I would ask you the same. I'm Leon." I nodded at his answer.

"Rixika."

He snickered, putting his hand up. "I'm sorry, but that's a strange name." He apologized.

I smiled, and started to answer his previous question.

"You're not too normal yourself now." I remarked as he motioned me to go on to answer his previous question.

"I don't know why I don't, no one talks to me so I don't talk to them." I shrugged, and looked to the streetlight.

"Huh. That's a shame," Leon said, looking up at the streetlamp also.

"You seem really fun-" He said but was cut off by monsters appearing from the ground.

He pushed me away and took care of them, which kinda offended me.

_I could've got them, you know._ I thought to myself, not brave enough to say it aloud.

He walked back to me when he finished with a grin.

"Nevermind them, that happens most of the time. You were saying?" I stood and pretended like I was thinking about it.

After a few moments of silence, he interrupted me. "Oh well, it'll come to you sooner or later. Let's go to the accessory shop and see if we can hook you up with some equipment!"

I summoned my keyblade and tapped his shoulder with it.

Leon turned around with a shocked look on his face. "You have a keyblade too! Yet you claim not to know the kid... strange."

I wondered how he knew of the keyblade but lost my train of thought when he took me in to see Cid.


	5. Chapter 4

[-Reunion of Mystery's-]

I walked into the shop and saw an familiar face that was too good to be true.

"Cid!" I yelled as the scuffy blonde turned around at the mention of his name.

"Eh! It's little Rix!" He grinned while his toothpick almost fell out of his mouth with amazement.

I would've hugged him but I didn't want to seem too emotional.

Yuffie has been lying back in a chair talking to Cid when Leon and I emerged.

"Oooo~ Who is the lucky girl this week?" Yuffie winked, teasing Leon.

"I'm not that kind of man and you know it." he growled at her.

Cid gave a hearty laugh. I probably had a confused look with this conversation.

He leaned towards me, putting his arms on the counter top. "What can I fix you up with, Rixi?"

I smirked and shrugged, taking a seat at the counter for myself. "Whatcha got?"

He brought out some rings to empower my magic capacity, a ribbon that increased how often I could land critical hits, and a robe that was similar to a lab coat hat could raise my health capacity.

"I'll take the ribbon." I reached into my pocket for munny but Cid refused.

"It's on the house." Cid whispered, winking also and placing a finger to his lips.

_If they hear I gave you that for free, they'll swarm me claiming I'm not fair._ I heard his voice ring through my head, as something he would say.

I sneaked the ribbon into my equipment to tie onto my wrist at a later time, as the other conversed among themselves, unaware of our transaction.

"How's the kid holding up?" Leon asked Cid, sitting on the couch I hadn't noticed was even there.

"He took off earlier, couldn't say much to convince him to stay. I would've tried harder if I knew Rixika was gonna show up." The toothpick swayed in his jaws.

"Dammit... I wanted to see if he knew her." Leon gritted his teeth with disappointment, nodding at me.

I rolled my eyes. _Well gee, thanks... _I groaned to myself.

"Her names Rixika. I doubt the kid knew her, judging by his clothes or he would've stopped her on sight. How'd you find this gem anyway?" I grinned at his compliment, feeling a bit better in this environment.

"She was just lying in the streets." he chuckled while eyeing me.

"Not surprising at all! Think of it as a hobby of hers." I scoffed.

"You know her?" We glanced at each other.

"Obviously. But Rixi here is a good friend, whom I can guarantee she'll be a tremendous help against those damn heartless. Don't be surprised if she has any, err... 'secrets'." Cid hinted at my involvement in the Organization.

As if it wasn't obvious with my coat and all.

I withdrew the white strip of silk from my equipment and tied it around my wrist.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." I announced before Leon strolled up behind me.

"Not without some help with those heartless." I continued outside, looking inside through the shop window to see Leon turned back towards Cid.

"Where'd you find this gem anyway?" Leon mocked Cid, earning a laugh from my favourite blonde.

"You think I just became friends with her right off the bat? Just like that?" He snapped his fingers to demonstrate.

I made a mental note that Cid was now rhymed his sentences.

"And your to be friendship isn't shaping up to well," he _tsk_-ed him.

"If you catch my drift." Leon yelled, flailing his arms.

"I said I'm not that kind of man, and you all know it!" I sat on the steps, sprawling out over them while staring up at the stars in deep thought.

When should I enter the Castle? I mean, I'm a part of the Organization so I shouldn't hesitate accepting myself as one of them but still... What's wrong with me?

While lost in thought, I hadn't realized that Leon was coming until it was too late.

He stepped on my stomach, making me retaliate without thinking by grabbing him around the ankles and throwing him down the small flight of stairs in front of the shop.

That could've been before or after I heaved and made him trip over me.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked, rubbing his head in pain.

I laughed at him, as he stood up with his hands in his pockets.

He directed me through the town while making small talk.


	6. Chapter 5

[_-Superstition-_]

Just then I noticed that Leon was wearing a scarf, which didn't seem like even though I had just met him.

Then again, like I said...

"What world are you from?" He asked nonchalantly.

I thought about my answer for a while before responding quietly,

"You could say it's a world inside its own." I spoke in riddles for the sole purpose to confuse him.

"How so?" I chuckled, reaching my hand out at the night sky.

"Let's just say that a girl lives in one place for her whole life, or since she was created. She rarely leaves this place, unless someone goes with her, and even then she does barely anything. The one time she leaves on her own, she gets lost and has little combat experience, but plenty smarts. She's lucky to have survived this long." I said, obviously speaking of myself.

He only stared at the ground with pity for me, and didn't say a thing to me for a good while.

I sat down where a small area of water ran through an open waterway, on the ledge and kicking the water while Leon stood over me.

"Surprised we haven't run into any heartless yet." I said to get the ball rolling.

"Yea..." He trailed off, not interested in the conversation rather than his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry in advance, I'm not exactly the best protector in the world but I'll try my hardest... and sorry that this was the first place you had to be_-_" I cut him off right there, and accidentally let a sad tone slip with my words.

"For your second apology, don't be. One thing I don't need is pity."I didn't mean to seem so harsh, and I mentally hit myself for being so stupid.

I would've said sorry for it but that would criticize myself.

Chattering similar to that of a squirrel came from around the corner of where we were.

"Huh?" Leon and I asked in unison, getting up with our weapons.

I ran ahead first, and Leon yelled after me.

"No, I'll go first!" I shook my head, shutting up. I'll yell at him later.

Ant-like creatures were swarming throughout the plaza, and seemed like too much to handle.

"Umm... Leon?" I called out for him, backing away and hoping the monsters hadn't noticed me.

One lifted up its head and ran at me.

I swung my keyblade to attack it, and it went into the ground.

I attacked its shadow, and it didn't seem to take any damage.

"Leon!" I called out for him again.

I was actually scared.

More and more surrounded me, I couldn't take them all on at once without help.

One pushed me down as the rest began to crawl on top of me.

My scream tore throughout the streets of Traverse Town, and I thought I was done for.

Until I just saw light and the monsters literally liquefied, that is.

I blinked, as yet another hand was offered afront me.

It was just a kid.

A kid with an keyblade...

I took his hand up, and inspected him intently.

Being almosy as strangely dressed as I am but definitely not the same outfit, outfitted with brown hair...

In the midst of my inspection, I remembered Leon.

"Leon! Where the hell are you?!" I ran away from the kid to look around the shops frantically.

He followed me without saying a word, probably scared of me in my terms of weirdness.

_What a great first impression, wouldn't you say?_ I sighed in frustration, running my hands through my hair.

"I swear, if you died I will find you in the afterlife and kick your ass!" I muttered to myself as the kid behind me blurted, "Leon? Gunblade guy?"

I turned around with great emergency.

"You know him?" Something clicked in my head.

_Could this be the brown haired kid Cid and them mentioned?... What a work of art they bragged on about... _I thought sarcastically.

He nodded and waved me to walk with him while he walked off.

I made my keyblade disappear as I saw him summon his.

Mine was far more advanced than his, his being only a boring gold and silver while mine being black and white, so I like I was one to talk.

While I was in the midst of my own thoughts, he had turned the corner and lost me.

Dammit!


	7. Chapter 6

[Peanut Butter Eclipse]

I sighed in frustration of the moment.

_I swear, the moment I'm in crisis and he decides to be a scaredy-cat... Can't blame him though. _I thought, browsing the shops and hotels for Leon.

I gave up and returned to Cid's shop.

There stood Leon, which made my worry meter lower and my anger meter rise.

I walked up behind him and slapped the back of his head as hard as I could.

"Ow!" he held his head and exclaimed.

"You bastard! Leaving me alone like that, I was worried about you!" I yelled as he looked away, then back at me with a grin.

"So the vulnerable kitten admits to being scared?" I just admitted myself to being terrified without even realizing it.

"No! I-I just couldn't take on that big of a hoard of enemies at once!..." I trailed off, everyone staring at Leon in disapproval.

"I appointed you as guard for a reason, Leon." Cid raised an eyebrow.

Leon made a 'hmph' grunt like noise, going to the couch.

The kid from before just happened to walk into the shop at the _wrong _moment.

"Hey Cid, where's this surprise-" He stopped his sentence just short of seeing me.

"Hey, you're the girl I saved!" He pointed to me with wonderment.

I looked away embarrassed and hoping no one would ask.

But _of course _Leon of all people, had to be the one.

"This pipsqueak is the one who kept you from dying? I thought it was suspicious when you said you were outnumbered... yet here you are." I growled at the both of them as Leon laughed, and the kid seemed not to get the joke.

"What were you wanting, Sora?" Cid asked him, to lighten the mood after seeing his expression.

"Oh! What was the surprise you were telling me about?" Cid nodded at me, his toothpick wiggling with joy like no one else's business.

"This beauty right here. She's pretty powerful, as well as you may not believe at this point... she's a little rusty, so you should take her on your journey. Might prove useful in the end." Cid winked at me as Sora blinked, hoping he didn't see it.

It wasn't a flirty wink, mind you. Sora walked outside the shop with me, his arms around his head with a big grin.

"Thanks Cid, I need the company!" He looked from Cid to Leon, as Cid chuckled.

"I know, I know. The more the merrier, am I right?" I laughed at the three of them, laughing with them.

"No kidding, I could use some more help around here rather than Yuffie but... I'll take what I can." Leon said and walked up beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"This here, Rixi, is a gummi ship. You can travel the worlds, if you want to. Or you can return home." Cid grinned proudly as if he built the damn thing.

It was tempting to go someplace else and see if I would like it there, or belong there even.

But my real home will always be at The Castle That Never Was, and that haunted the back of my mind forever and always.

And I hated to admit it.

"I think I'll go home, and see if they'll accept me." Leon then pulled me aside.

"Listen, Rixika. You need to go home, you and I both know they'll accept you as long as you don their robe." Leon patted me and walked back to the small cluster of people that had gathered.

I wished the two of them goodbye, and that I would visit again soon.

And with that, Sora boarded while helping me in.

"Where is your home world?" That I didn't know the answer to.

"I forget _where_ exactly, but I'll know it when I see it." I lied.

I'm in hot water now...


	8. Chapter 7

[~I'm Coming Home~]

Sora helped me into the gummi ship, with two small chipmunks guiding it. A large duck and… I don't even know how to describe the other person with us. Nonetheless, I smiled at them, when Sora pointed at me. "Rixi, was it?" I shook my head. "Rixi is short for Rixika. Cid makes up the weirdest nicknames." I chuckled as he laughed. His hands went around the necks of both the people occupying the ship with us. "This is Donald," the duck raised an eyebrow at him. "And Goofy!" The dog-like guy chuckled, but sounded weird. "Nice to meet ya!" two high pitched voices yelled in anger. "Hey! Don't forget about us!" I laughed, seeing the two chipmunks from before.

"This is Chip and Dale." They both waved at me, as I waved back.

"Alright, in your seats! We're taking off!" I gripped my seat with fear. Let's just put it this way… I'm not a fan of flying.

We began to approach a world that had a large clocktower sticking out of it. "There's the place." I was unsure of it, but no harm in checking it out. Sora let me off and pouted. "You're leaving already?" I pet his head with a smile. "Yeah, it seems like it." I walked off, waving goodbye to the departing gummi ship. I had better hope this was the right place. I found a gate to a mansion, locked with a huge, totally unnoticeable keyhole.

A portal opened suddenly, revealing Zexion. I stepped into his line of sight by accident, hesitating to find a hiding spot. "Hmm?" Zexion walked up to me with his book in hand, inspecting my face. "You look familiar… Number XIII?" I nodded slowly while he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come, follow me. We've been fussing over your absence." He turned and strolled into the portal, leading to The Castle.

_In a way, this is one hell of a long RTC. _

Once there, the doors were opened by Zexion, introducing a long and bleak hallway. Bland grey and light blue patterns resided on its wall. Finally, its about time I got a glimpse inside The Castle. I was greeted happily by Demeyx, which cheered me up.

Vexen passed me with a blank and unamused stare. Luxford didn't even so much as glance. Zexion arrived in front of Saix, pulling him aside to talk to him. He must've aborted his mission to bring me back. Hope it wasn't a big important one. Saix strolled over to me and only placed a hand on my shoulder. "Meet us in the Round Room later on." I nodded to show I understood and sat down at the couch, waiting for someone to come by. Soon Xaldin entered the room and shook his head. "You know you can fill your time with something you would want to do? The library's over that way, or you could go outside into the front yard and train. Or visit your new room, I can show you where it is." I shook my head. "Maybe after the meeting. Right now I'll read something." He shrugged and walked off, talking back to me. "Your loss."

I opened the door to what seemed like an empty and quite large library. I found an interesting read within 10 minutes, and sat down at a table. The room was grey and blue like the rest of the castle, no surprise. Like I should've expected anything more. Someone sat down in front of me, to my alarm, as I didn't hear the door creak. Had I been too wrapped up in my reading? It turned out to be Zexion again. He sat down, not batting an eye at me but continuing on with his reading. "Are you following me now?" He asked, not looking up from the book. I hadn't either, only responding with, "Don't flatter yourself, I have better things to do with my time." He chuckled in a way, just giving a "hmph" kind of grunt.


	9. Chapter 8

[We Won't Fade Into Darkness]

I had newfound respect for Leon. For a stuttering idiot, he was philosophical on some level.

I raised my hood and took my spot up on the high podium in the Round Room.

Xemnas made a grand speech, while I assessed the situation.

"Each One of you left a loved one behind," Xemnas had finally said something interesting.

"How long do you expect them to live on and survive?"

That took an unexpected turn.

I had dubbed the higher ups as "The Council of the Dead".

"Who do you expect will be joining us next?" Marluxia grunted at Xigbar's question at him.

"I have no clue, but if you want an answer, you could ask the newbie." Xemnas nodded my way with something up his sleeve with that look in his eye.

"Introduce yourself." I stood up, drawing down my hood and looking at a select few with an emotionless expression.

Why not just recite a dark poem?

I cleared my throat and kept my voice loud enough to hear but monotone enough to sound creepy.

_"Live your life with no fear or regret,_  
_Cause' once you're dead, there's no point to lament!_  
_I know this may all be hard to believe,_  
_The sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll see!_  
_Your relativity is buried beneath,_  
_Your deaths are the lock, but your lives are the key!"_

I watched the mixed expressions of the members, ranging from interest to fear to disgust. Xemnas shot them all down, his look of approval made me feel that much more better. "Quiet now. Wonderful introduction, Number XIII. And your name?" I looked from each and every one of them and then finally closed my eyes. "Rixika."

_Who knows of my real name? My former life? Not even I remember all of it... _I thought, looking down in shame.

I returned to my seat, the shortest seat of the Round Room.

"What is our next plan of action, Xemnas?" Saix asked, his arms crossed across his chest as he looked across the room... straight. At. Me.

"I've not a single clue, Saix. For now, I will have assigned training missions to Rixika, much as we did for Roxas." I flinched at the mention of him. It's not that I hate him but... jealous, would be a word for it, I suppose.

"Speaking of which, what happened to him?" Vexen asked with an interested smile.

"He probably reunited with his Somebody, idiot. Like you were going to be able to test on him anyway." Laxerene spat at Vexen.

"Looks like someone stole your panties, it seems." Marluxia poked fun at Laxerene.

"You're one to be talking, transvestite." She hissed at Marluxia.

The Round Room was getting out of hand, as Xemnas suspected, and brought his hand down on the armrest of his throne. It made a noise so great everyone stopped out of fear of his anger. "Silence." Was his only statement, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Shall we continue, children?" he muttered under his breath. I doubt anyone dared to even breathe while Xemnas calmed down somewhat.

"Now, back to the matter at hand," he began, looking around the room, smiling at me slightly. Being that I was the only one who wasn't acting up.

"..." Xemnas closed his eyes, as if he lost his train of thought and was searching for it.

"Session is dismissed." He announced suddenly, and with that, everyone left. Xemnas remained in his seat, and I stayed out of awkwardness.

"Why haven't you left, Rixika?" His eyes were still closed, and fed up with the previous members. "I have nothing to do, so..."

He smirked. "You may leave, I have no problem with that." I nodded and finally left, going to find Xaldin.


	10. Chapter 9

Xaldin was in the waiting room, his weapon hanging off the back of the chair. "Are you ready?" He asked, and startled me.

Did he hear me? I wondered, and nodded to say yes.

He stood up, putting his weapon over his shoulder and leading me on. After a while of walking down corridors and corners, he showed me a door, which looked like every other door in this godforsaken Castle. "Here it is." he was about to walk off, when I stopped him.

"Anything else that I would need to know?" He shook his head, pausing in his path, and then continued on his way.

I sighed, pushing on the door to my room, to find something I expected. A plain bed, with an open window next to the bed, not to where you would fall out if you just turned over but you get my drift.

I sat down on the edge, looking down at the ground in a empty silence.

I felt empty kinda, now that I was here officially a Organization member. Or maybe that could be my lack of a heart.

I began to hum to fill the silence, nothing in particular, just what came into my mind that I would remember.

Besides, life back before being a nobody couldn't have been so bad, right?

"I yelled back when I heard thunder, but I'm down to one last breath. And with it let me say, let me say... Hold me now. I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking, maybe six feet ain't so far down."

Before I realized it, Axel was standing in the doorway to my room. He was smirking with a strange kind of tone, not flirty or sexual, but something along those lines.

"Seems like it's 'bout time we recruited a girl who's not a bitch." He commented on Laxerene, and made me chuckle.

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed, trying to make small talk in the awkward silence.  
It came to me that I didn't see him come in at the time of me singing. And with that, my face heated up.

"What's with your face? It's redder than my flames." Axel tilted his head with a confused look.

"Nothing, it's hot in here, don't ya think?" I rubbed my neck.

He grinned without warning, and exclaimed, "Yeah, it's because I'm in here," I shook my head and put it past me.

"Anyways, welcome to the Organization. Have this." He tossed a bag to me, and I caught it clumsily. I need to work on that.

"Go on. Open it." He waited. I opened the bag to find a pale blue ice cream stick.

"It's sea-salt ice cream. Try it." I did, and bit off a small corner of it. It was salty, but really sweet at the same time. To my satisfaction, Axel was grinning proudly.

I giggled and thanked him, as he left back to whatever he pleased.

I fixed my braided ponytail, and sighed with a philosophical tone while laying back on the bed. The heart-shaped moon hovered over the Castle, over everyone, with an intimidating presence to most, but hope to us few.

I think I just might enjoy it here after all.

* * *

**The song is One Last Breath by Creed. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the song, I only own Rixika as an OC.**

**A/N: Yes, short chapter, I apologize. It's not writer's block for once but at the moment of writing these words, I have no internet. I must resort to publishing and re-writing at school; So, I can't write nor publish on fanfiction for a longer period of time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, everyone. Please remain paitent for the meanwhile, if you would.**


	11. Chapter 10

Somehow in the middle of the silence, I had fallen asleep in my room. However, I was awoken from my cat nap by a loud and obnoxious knocking on my door. At least whomever it was had the decency to knock first.

"Yes?" I asked, after being startled, sitting up quickly and gripping my sheets to my chest.

"It is I, Zexion. [Leader] Xemnas would like to speak with you on a rather important matter. Quickly get uniformed and hurry, you are aware he doesn't like to be kept waiting." I got up and answered the door, stretching my arms and taking my sweet ass time.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"The Round Room, Rixika." I slid on my Organization coat and made my way there at once.

While on my way to meet up with our superior like instructed, I passed the corner in too much of a rush and ran right into Saix. The force in which she was running caused her back to land on the ground, with a thud that knocked the wind out of her lungs.

He stared down at her with a expression of disapproval, unamused at her behaviour in the Castle. You might even say he looked at her as if she was lower than him.

Looking up of Saix, he seemed to have an air of nobility about him. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by aristocratic sneer.

"You shouldn't be running in the halls like an uncivilized child. You were given an order to report to the Round Room, I've heard. I suspect Xemnas would not appreciate your tardiness."

"I-I apologize, sir! I am on my way there now. I'm sorry, as a result of not being able see you as I turned the corner. I didn't want to be late again, as on my previous mission..." I chuckled weakly, trying to brush off the awkwardness.

Saix sighed in annoyance, followed by a silence that seemed to shake the room, shouting at Rixika to just slip away. As she was about to move, the urge stopped when Saix spoke and startled her. "Fine. I'll let you off easy this time, I suppose, but don't let it happen again."

I nodded in embarrassment from getting a lecture from a higher-up, and proceeded my way to the Round Room.

Like said, Xemnas had been waiting there with his back turned to the door. Somehow, without knowing my presence, he had spoken, sensing I had arrived.

As I stood there, waiting for further instructions, Xemnas spoke in a way that Saix had earlier. "Please take a seat." He offered, turning to face me.

"Rixika, as I understand, we have no knowledge of your skills. Please present them to me."

I stood up, holding out my arm and twirled my fingers in a manner of magic. Xemnas's eyes seemed to widen in surprise and satisfaction as a green magical force came together to form and summon my bow.

[Pure-bloods] appeared by order of Vexen's failed experiments, and withdrew an arrow from the unlimited supply in my quiver.

I hit one of the three between the eyes; the second twice being in the knees; the third and final struck down through the forehead. I took a bow, and took my seat.

That show left Xemnas more than impressed by my skills.

"I believe we shall give you the title of 'The Swift Snake'." I was dismissed, but took a detour to The Grey Area.

_Might as well complete a mission while I'm at it. _

Once found, I accepted a mission to Halloween Town from Saix. Besides, I need to keep up my promise and give a visit to Ol' Jack.


	12. Chapter 11

Vexen and Xigbar passed each other in the halls, merely appearing as if they were having a pleasant evening conversation. To the trained eye, however, someone could easily see the tension between the pair. The two had stopped right next to each other, facing opposite directions.

"Why hello Xigbar." Vexen spoke, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"How goes your experiments?" He questioned casually, closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly. His lips curled into a small smile.

"They're just fine." Vexen, however, frowned very unnoticeable one indeed.

"And the failed ones?" The black haired man really had no reason for small talk, but had time to spare before preparation for his next mission.

"I handed them over to Xemnas's care. I have no knowledge of what he wants with them, but I don't interfere in what he pleases." Vexen shrugged, about to walk away when Xigbar gave a small chuckle, almost a amused grunt.

"I remember hearing that our Lord favours that rookie chick. I couldn't imagine why, except for her quiet physice, but we're all zombies in the beginning." Vexen commented, remembering when he was initiated.

"Maybe some of the lower class henchmen were zombies when they were made but not I." replied an irritated Vexen.

Ingoring the obvious attempt to anger him, Xigbar wore a amused face. "Hmph. Lemme guess, next he's going to be familiarizing himself with her hobbies, likes, and interests?" he laughed and raised an eyebrow, as Vexen grew angry and white faced.

"Don't belittle your superior in such a disgusting manner," Vexen scowled. "He is above such things."

"Oh c'mon, don't be in over your head. You're only imitating those feelings for anger as the rest of us. It's not like we could feel anything to begin with." Xigbar mocked his comrade.

"...Be seeing you." Vexen stormed away with fists clinched, trying to cool his head to prevent from killing him.

After getting away from earshot of him, Vexen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while shacking his head.

_That encounter reminded me why I refused to work with such a buffoon! Someone with that much lack of intelligence is beyond me..._

Before Vexen could get within 8 feet away from him, Saix rounded the corner with somewhat confused look on his face. Then again, he was unfamiliar with the previous conversation that had taken place only moments before his arrival.

"Ahh, Vexen my dear fellow. I've been looking for you. You and Xigbar have been appointed a mission to go to Agrabah. You must take care, we have heard some disturbing rumors pertaining to Agrabah." Saix warned.

"But of course! May I ask one little detail?" Vexen politely asked, glad to speak to someone of intelligence finally.

"Yes?"

"You sent the rookie there with Xigbar, what seems to be the problem now?" Vexen wrinkled his nose in disgust of mentioning the beast.

"A problem has arisen. Well, like I previously mentioned, we have been hearing complaints from the citizens and we have sent you two to investigate."

Vexen sighed and started to prepare himself.

"Oh, and take caution. We have no clue what we're up against this time." Saix finally made his leave, and with grace at that.


End file.
